To Want Is The Need Not To Resist
by Deux Maxwell
Summary: stupid title..basically a look into Muraki Kazutaka's mind..PG13 due to shonen ai..bordering yaoi..*grin* i dunno...nonsense..written after watching lots of hours of Yami...plz R&R..thx..


After watching all 13 episodes of Yami no Matsuei in a row I jest *needed* to get this outta my system…its not really a "poem"…jest one really long look into the mind of Muraki Kazutaka…Yami is a yaoi series plain and simple and don't any1 try telling me otherwise . *shakes fist in a semi-threatening manner* lame title…but yea..i dunno…like I said it was written on a whim… so read ..if ur a fan of shonen-ai or yaoi..enjoy if ur not..don't read this…there's nothing seriously good in it jest a little shonen-ai between godlike Muraki-sama and kawaii little you-know-who ^.~ v (WARNING: my computer is being an ass and all the spacing is going insane…there are ridiculous amounts of space between lines..hope u get the general idea..attempt to enjoy this..plx..R&R even if u thinks its crap)

To Want Is The Need Not To Resist 

I try so hard to please you

I do everything I know you like

I do everything that I know you want

But you don't acknowledge me

At least not in the way I have in mind

You pretend like I don't exist

Like I'm not even here

As if you aren't near

You run away to a distant spot in your mind

Think that you're safe

But you aren't

You will never be

Safe that is

Until you are with me

I accept you for what you really are

A powerful shinigami

With a not so immortal past

But I want you for that

I want and can protect you in ways that you've only dreamed of

In ways that you've longed for but have always been afraid to ask for

I can answer everything

Your every need

Your every desire

Will be fulfilled to the best possible extent

I want you

You only scorn as I tell you this

You don't think that I am capable of such a passion

You think that I am evil

That I am wrong for the things that I do

But I do everything that I do, for you

I want you

I need you

And will do everything and anything to make it so

So that you want me back

Want me as much as I want you

Need me as much as I need you

You are everything to me and I will not give up

I will kill for you

I will die for you

Drink poison for you

But surely you are aware that I am immune to such trivial things

No matter how hard you try to push me away

My need for you will never weaken

You think this is a game to me

And maybe it is

But it is a game that I will win no matter what the cost

Consequences don't hold me back

You should know that by now

Nothing can or every will

You are my everything

Tsuzuki-kun

My amethyst-eyed beauty

Everything

The perfect body

That's what you possess

That's what I want

That's what I need

You will be mine

My beloved

You fancy the sweets that I can provide

In every way

Every way in which your wildest of dreams ask for

Beg for

You want me

You know it

I know it

Then why do you continue to resist me?

I try so hard

Go to such measures

But it is all worth it

Even if only for a mere few seconds

I can hold you in my arms

Look deep into those beautifully innocent eyes

I crave for you

This appetite of mine is unsustainable

I can't bear it much longer

I need you Tsuzuki-kun

So why do you insist to resist?

Why do you torture me like this?

Your power is far greater then my own and I am willing to yield to you

Very willing indeed

To feel your skin against mine

You holding me down

Show me your strength my beloved

Take control of yourself and then of me

I want you

I need you

Let me in

Don't runaway any longer

You're only running out of places to hide

Let me feel you

Let me ravish you

Tsuzuki-kun

Let me touch you

Let me take you

I want you

I need you and I know you feel the same way

So why do you continue to resist?

Are you afraid?

No

That cannot be it

Tell me

Everything that you've ever wanted to

Let me

Touch you

Caress you

Oh come now

Tsuzuki-kun

Don't resist

Give in to yourself

Let your body have what it needs

What it desires

What it thirsts for

I want you Tsuzuki-kun

I need you my beloved

Please

I am not the man to beg

I am a man of reason

Listen to me

My Tsuzuki-kun

My amethyst gem

We want each other

We need each other

Don't resist me

A/N::  soooooooo…? Muraki-esque? Waddya think..? i'm a freak aren't i?..lol oh well I'm a yaoi obsessed freak and am damn proud of it!!!!!! XD U like? U hate? Review n let me kno..kay?

Tsuzuki: Whatcha doing? *looks over Deux's shoulder*

Deux: WHA?!! *tries to cover screen with her arms*

Tsuzuki: Hey! What's that?! Lemme see!! *gets ready to pry Deux's hands off comp. screen*

*Muraki-sama walks into the room and is glowing in radiant sexiness*

//there is silence//

Tsuzuki: *goes all kawaii puppy mode* ..UH - OH….*face goes red then hides behind Deux*

Deux: *whispers:: Tsuzuki? What the hell do you think your doing??!!*

*Muraki-sama stands in front of Deux and Tsuzuki in all his sexy glory*

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *DROOL* …. (#*.*#)

Muraki-sama: *sexy laugh* Well look what we have here…*sexily looks the two over from head to toe*

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *turn bright red* …*now Deux goes into puppy mode and is clinging to Tsuzuki*

Muraki-sama: *leans in towards the two now kawaii lil' Tsu-kun and D-chan*

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *pass out due to overload of heavenly sexyass godlike Muraki *

Muraki-sama: *sexy grin*..it must be my lucky day…*sexy grin*  *carries the two of them out the door*

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *cute lil' puppies curl up into Muraki-sama's arms*

//1 hour later//

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *slowly regain consciousness*  Na…ni?…

Deux: *tries to get up* NANI??!!!

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *realize that they are tied down to an unusually large (red velvet) bed dressed only in carefully placed ribbons* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muraki-sama: *the sexy bastard himself appears at the door in nothing but a sheer white robe*

Deux & Tsuzuki:: *GULP!*…*turn a very unnatural shade of crimson *

Muraki-sama: *sexy yet evil laugh* ..*advances towards two tied up "prisoners"* … This will prove to be quite an..exciting…experience *sexy grin*

O.O;;;;;;;;;;…..please do not ask questions as to what the hell that jest was…bcuz I do not kno…it jest wrote itself…o.O all I have to say is that Muraki is one hellava sexy god^.~

..*ahem*… with that I ask again for u to please review…tank yu minna-san! *runs away in lil' puppy mode*


End file.
